


Breakfast

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Jack cooks breakfast for his partners.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Breakfast

Technically Jack could cook. He wasn’t bad at it, nor was the food ever burnt. He wasn’t a five star chef, and his stuff probably wouldn’t feature at any restaurants, but he wasn’t bad. So it wasn’t a sin or anything that he was trying to cook for his partners before they woke up.

Usually Rose did the cooking, or the TARDIS provided them with something from her cupboards. But they were so nice, and they let him join them in a relationship, so he felt like he owed them something.

He cracked the eggs into the pan, added some salt and pepper, and started to scramble them. Some bread toasted peacefully in the toaster, and inside the fridge waited some orange juice.

He hummed, stroking the TARDIS as she played soft music. “Thanks.” he smiled, and the flame adjusted heat for him.

It was a simple breakfast, eggs, toast, vegan bacon grilling in a pan. Nothing fancy, nothing he would fail at immediately.

“What’cha cooking?” a voice said from behind him, and Rose strolled into the kitchen, grinning. “Breakfast? Perfect, thank you.” she continued, hugging him from behind and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

Jack smiled fondly and gestured to the table, which she promptly sat on. “The Doctor up yet?” he asked, poking at the eggs, which looked suspiciously close to burning.

“Still asleep.” she sighed. “For someone who says he doesn’t need sleep that much, he sure likes to sleep in.”

Jack neglected to mention that it was probably just sleeping in the same bed as Rose, because before they had all started sleeping together, the Doctor had always been up first, fiddling around when Jack woke.

“Didn’t know you could cook.” Rose said from her spot perched on the table.

“Not well.” Jack admitted. “I wanted to do something for you, though.” a soft smile spread onto Rose’s face.

“Thank you.” she pushed herself up, moved over to him, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled into it, and she smiled back. He pulled away to put the eggs onto plates and take the toast out of the toaster, pulling the vegan bacon out and setting it on the plates.

“Go wake the Doctor?” he asked her, and she nodded, grinning, and skipped out of the kitchen.

He smiled fondly after her, before turning back to the food, setting it gently on the table and pouring out orange juice. Three plates, all domestic. Rose and the Doctor’s next to each other’s, and his across from theirs. He slid down into his seat as the Doctor and Rose entered the kitchen. Rose was beaming, and the Doctor gave a small smile looking down at the spread.

“I thought I said I don’t care much for domestics.” he commented, sitting down, and Jack laughed.

“Oh no, I thought you loved them.” he responded as Rose sat down too. “That’s why you let Rose cook for you.”

“I let Rose cook for me so the TARDIS doesn’t get too big an ego.” the Doctor corrected, but he was already starting to eat, obviously enjoying the food. “Good though.”

Jack laughed, and started eating his own food. Rose grinned between them, eating hers. “This is good, Jack.”

“Thank you.” he smiled up at them, watching the Doctor nurse a small grin, eyes light, and Rose look at him with love apparent in her eyes.

It was them, always. Jack wasn’t one of the pair, even loving them he was an outsider. Rose and the Doctor, the Doctor and Rose, never the Doctor, Rose, and Jack. Next to each other, across from him. He smiled at them, continuing to eat his food and sip at his orange juice, not really tasting it as he realized something. He was in love with them.

He, Captain Jack Harkness, ex time agent and former con man, was in love with the Doctor and Rose Tyler.

It wasn’t even that big a realization. It had been in the back of his mind for almost as long as he had been with them. It had started small, with each smile and brush of hands, but it had grown into something large, with each kiss and shared whisper.

And he didn’t know if they loved him. They loved each other, but he hadn’t been there that long, he just fell in love hard and fast.

He stared down at his orange juice and tried not to cry as Rose force fed the Doctor vegan bacon.

“I love you.” he muttered, low enough that Rose and the Doctor just glanced over, eyebrows furrowed together.

“Hmm?” Rose asked, and he just looked up at her and grinned.

“Nothing.” he said. “Enjoying the food.”

“Yep!” she responded, looking over at the Doctor, who smiled and leaned forward to kiss Jack. He kissed him back with a forced smile, pulling away after just long enough that it didn’t feel abnormal.

“Thank you.” he said, flashing his most realistic fake smile.

“Nothing to thank me for.” the Doctor responded. “It’s only natural when I love you.” it came out of his mouth so casually that Jack fell backwards off his chair.

“ _ What _ .” he said, and Rose and the Doctor stared at him with an air of confusion.

“We thought you knew this.” Rose replied, looking at him with sympathy.

“But… you love each other.”

“It’s called polyamory, and you know this.” Rose giggled, but there was hurt in her voice.

“No, yeah, I love you too. But you don’t love me.” the Doctor moved forward, around the table, frowning.

“Why do you think that?” he said, and Jack took a few steps away from him.

“I’m…” he struggled to explain. “I’m not one of you. You’re so obviously in love, and I'm just here. An add-on, an extra. I wanted to join, so you let me, but that doesn’t mean you  _ love me _ .”

“You really think that?” Rose said, sliding over the table towards him. “Jack. We love you, that's why you’re with us. We didn’t feel any obligation, we didn’t do it despite anything, we love you.”

“Exactly.” the Doctor added. “We love you so much, even if we aren’t very good at saying it. We thought you knew.”

“But…” Jack said, tears starting to involuntarily drip out of his eyes. “ _ What _ ?”

Rose came up to him, and rested her hand on his arm. “Jack.” he looked up at her, blinking through watery lashes. “Jack.” she said again, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “We love you.” she pressed another kiss to his other cheek. “I love you.” to his forehead. “The Doctor loves you.” nose. “You are loved and you are  _ not _ a burden.” she connected their lips softly, and when they pulled apart they were both crying.

“Really?” Jack begged, and the Doctor pressed his hand to Jack’s cheek, turning the Captain’s head towards him.

“Always. We love you.  _ I _ love you.” he kissed Jack sweetly. “No matter what. You have never been a burden.”

Jack buried his head in the Doctor’s shoulder, and the three of them hugged, comfortingly, like the way home felt.

This was Jack’s home.

“I love you too.” he said. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really am just mentally ill, huh.


End file.
